Many existing gaming machines, such as traditional slot machines, include bonus round games in addition to primary games. Typically, a bonus round game begins when a player reaches a bonus triggering event in the primary game of the gaming machine. In slot machines with reels, the triggering event usually occurs when the player reaches a predetermined symbol or combination of symbols on the reels. The bonus scheme generally provides the player with an opportunity to gain bonus value before the bonus round terminates. Known primary games and bonus round games include game functions, such as a predetermined number of player inputs a player can make in order to obtain values. This number is generally fixed for any one game.
To increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide players with new gaming devices which provide players with new games.